


the silence grows louder (i feel the pressure building)

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Lashing Out, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Peter's overloads started slowly, an ache deep in his temple was normally the first to appear. As the day proceeded, other issues joined it. His clothes scratching and irritating his skin, the feeling of his books and pencils as he shifted them on his desk at school, the footsteps, breathing, and heartbeats of his schoolmates sending stabs of pain to his head.Peter hated it, hated his senses, his overloads. He hated that they forced him to lean more on Ned and MJ, on Tony and May. He hated the burden they caused him to become. The annoyance and pain could often turn to anger on some days as well. Another thing he hated.Today was one of the angry days.---Comfortember Day 8. Lashing Out
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	the silence grows louder (i feel the pressure building)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8!! This one is rated teen for some swear words but there isn't anything else as far as I can remember. Hope you guys like it!

Peter woke up to a quiet world, his senses dulled and replaced with a heavy throbbing in his temple.  _ Great,  _ he thought with a wince as his head twinged when he moved to get up from his bed.  _ A bad sensory day. _

  
  


He hated them. They always started like this, muted and disconcerting. Most would think that his sensory overloads started with said senses being heightened even more than they usually were but that wasn't what happened.

  
  


What really happened, instead of immediate sensitivity, was a short circuit, as Peter liked to call them. His senses dampening and turning eerily human as they attempted to shield him from the massive input from everything around him.

  
  


As a result, Peter's overloads started slowly, an ache deep in his temple was normally the first to appear. As the day proceeded, other issues joined it. His clothes scratching and irritating his skin, the feeling of his books and pencils as he shifted them on his desk at school, the footsteps, breathing, and heartbeats of his schoolmates sending stabs of pain to his head.

  
  


Even his spider senses played up as if trying to compete with his physical senses. They constantly buzzed at the back of his head as person after person brushed past him in the halls, as Flash started towards him only to, thankfully, be distracted by one of the popular senior girls walking past him. There was no way that he could deal with Eugene Thompson today.

  
  


Peter hated it, hated his senses, his overloads. He hated that they forced him to lean more on Ned and MJ, on Tony and May. He hated the burden they caused him to become. The annoyance and pain could often turn to anger on some days as well. Another thing he hated.

  
  


Today was one of the angry days.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tony knew the second that Peter walked through the door that something was bothering him. The teenager always, without fail, would bound up to him and hug him. He would ask a million questions about Tony's day, how his meetings had gone, had he been down to the lab yet, how was Dumm-E today etc.

  
  


But today, well, today Peter walked past him and straight up to his room, a thunder cloud of doom practically hanging over the teenager's head.

  
  


Tony followed cautiously behind, it was probably one of Peter's bad sensory days. He would usually get snappy and moody on those days and would distance himself because of it. Peter hated getting angry or irritated at the people he cared about but he couldn't always help himself when his senses were running as rampant as they probably were now.

  
  


Knocking as quietly on Peter's door as he could, Tony waited. When he received no response, he slowly pushed the door open only for it to be slammed shut, courtesy of Peter's web shooters if the tell tale  _ thiwp  _ just before the door slammed was any indication.

  
  


"Fuck off!" Peter snapped, voice muffled behind the door and walls between them. Seconds later, said door was slammed open again, Peter's stricken face and teary eyes appearing in the doorway.

  
  


"I'm sorry!" He whimpered, "I didn't mean it! Please don't go!"

  
  


Tony immediately moved forward and slowly pulled Peter into a hug, careful to see if it was too much on his senses. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I know you didn't, Bug. We're alright."

  
  


Peter curled into his arms and burrowed his head into his shoulder. "It's just so– so loud and it won't stop! It's all centred in my ears today and nothing is working." He sobbed and Tony's heart constricted painfully. He hated that Peter had to go through this. 

  
  


"Okay. Can I try something?" Tony whispered to Peter. When the teen nodded, Tony bent slightly and picked Peter up, silently thanking the weird spider mutation for making him so light. Tony carried him up to the room he had set aside and designed specifically for Peter after the last really bad overload the lid had had.

  
  


It was entirely sound proof but was connected to Friday so that the sound filtration could be adjusted higher or lower depending on if Peter wanted it to be completely sound proofed or not. The room was also covered in mattresses and pillows, all of the highest quality so as not to further irritate Peter's already dialed up senses.

  
  


Tony gently dropped Peter near a particularly nest like mound of pillows and watched, relieved, as he immediately started relaxing. His muscles became less ridged and the frown that had previously creased his face faded. It was working.

  
  


"Feel better, Pete?" Tony whispered as he brought one of the really fluffy blankets over from a pile that he had set up in a corner of the room.

  
  


Peter hummed in response, burrowing deeper into the pile of pillows and then Tony's side when the man sat down near him and asked Friday to project one of his tablets so he could keep Peter company while still getting some work done.

  
  


Tony stayed quiet after that, hoping it would ease the pain his kid was in even faster.

  
  


"Thank you." Peter murmured sleepily later, a yawn breaking the words.

  
  


"Of course, Roo."

  
  


_ Anything for you. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
